Freedom (I Won’t Let You Down)
by DodgerBear
Summary: Mickey finally gets out and finds out how many promises Ian had kept.


It wasn't like last time.

There was no blazing sun shining above his head. It was November and it had snowed recently, turning the sidewalks to dirty slush.

There was no Mandy by his side, wittering on about the girls at school bitching about her and calling them all trashy sluts. He was alone, trying to keep warm in the banged up piece of shit car he'd borrowed from Lip which didn't seem to have any serviceable heaters.

There was no ignorance of the bipolar that was now constantly weighing him down, niggling at him and being a permanent reminder that his own brain could turn on him like it was a completely separate entity to the rest of his body. He lived with daily and could manage his condition well but he could still remember a time when he didn't have any clue what was about to come.

Best of all, though, was that there was no doubt in his mind of the welcome he would get when the gates opened and Mickey sauntered out of the prison walls. The last time made his stomach twist in fear that he would be rejected. Nobody could know back then. Now, there was no holding it back. Mickey would stand up and tell anyone who would listen that Ian was his man. That certainty in their relationship was the best thing Ian had ever experienced. Growing up in a house that was poor of money but rich in love gave Ian an obscured view on how Mickey should have treated him when their fucking turned to feelings. That, with the bipolar mixed in to make things even more interesting, meant Ian was never sure if he was enough for Mickey. By then the bipolar was in full destructive swing and no amount of Mickey saying "I love you" could fix the broken pieces of Ian's mind. The way he treated Mickey made him feel physically sick now. The fact that he was sitting in a car outside of the prison that held the only man he'd ever truly loved behind its walls and he was coming out to be with him was blowing his mind. How did he manage to pull this off? How did he fuck everything up so badly and still end up with the one thing that made his life make any kind of sense?

So it wasn't like the last time he came to pick Mickey up after a stretch behind bars. This time it was so much better. This time was forever.

"Hey Gallagher. Sweet ride."

Ian was rooted to the spot. Mickey waved a hand in front of his face. "Anyone home?"

The redhead nodded slowly. "I can't believe you're here."

Mickey tilted his head. "Where else would I be?"

"High-tailing it as far away from me as you possibly can before I ruin your life even more?"

Mickey snorted and shook his head. "Man, you gotta stop living in some kinda sitcom world in your head. You think I'm gonna take off when I finally got what I wanted?"

Ian shrugged. "I guess I just don't really understand why it's me that you want."

"Oh Jesus. We doin this now? I got outta the joint less than a minute ago. Can we at least give it an hour before we get into this?"

Ian blushed. "Sorry. I didn't mean to make this about me."

"Everything's about you, Gallagher. Always has been." Mickey shrugged and reached his arms up to hug his gangly redhead.

"Welcome home Mick." Ian murmured as he pressed his face into Mickey's neck.

"Thanks. Besides, it ain't _just_ you that I want. I could really go for a beer. And a cheeseburger. And a bed with a mattress more than two inches thick. I wanna take a shower without a buzzer goin off."

Ian giggled happily. "We can definitely make all that happen tonight."

"But after that...I want you." Mickey added with a shy smile.

Ian grinned and leaned down to kiss Mickey. "You got me. Always. Come on, first stop: White Castle."

Mickey devoured one cheeseburger, all the while eyeing up the one in front of Ian that didn't seem to be going anywhere.

"Eat up, man. I got plans for you later that's gonna need a lotta energy."

Ian smiled. "I'm good. I ate earlier. You have them both."

Mickey grabbed for the second burger and tossed a handful of fries into his mouth.

"So tell me what's goin on with you."

Ian rolled his eyes. "I've visited every week for the last eleven months. You know everything."

"I mean tell me your great plans for the future, Ian. Our future."

Ian's face settled into a soft smile. "Oh. Right. Well that all kinda depends on you."

"Me? Hey, you were the one with big plans about when I got out. I spent the last year thinking you'd have this shit all figured out." Mickey spread his arms out in a playful gesture that made Ian chuckle.

"Yeah. But you gotta want it too. I meant every word I said before I got out."

"Oh yeah? I was kinda banking on that. Got me through some pretty shitty days in the joint without you." Mickey grinned and bit into the burger.

"So you know I got a job, teaching basic medical training to corporate douchebags..."

Mickey nodded. "Sounds like a real ball ache."

"Not the only reason my balls are aching..."

The older man raised his brows in true Milkovich fashion. "That right?"

Ian leaned over the table and lowered his voice. "My dick's been hard for the last week thinkin about you gettin out. Got eleven months and six days to make up for."

Mickey chuckled and tossed some fries at Ian. "Nice to know what you really missed about me."

"I missed every single thing about you."

They gazed at each other in silence with the sounds of the other customers in the fast food joint swirling around them.

"What else?" Mickey prompted. "You had other plans."

"I did. I still do. I've been saving every spare dollar and I got us a decent deposit for a place. Might even get us somewhere with no rats." Ian joked.

"I don't got anything to chip in. You shouldn't have to pay for me too."

"It's all good. Don't even think about it. You can chip in with the bills when you get a job."

Mickey didn't look happy but he didn't press the issue so Ian took the opportunity to pull out a piece of paper from his pocket.

"We've got viewings at all these places tomorrow. Eight on the list."

Mickey nodded along. "You sure about this?"

Ian frowned. "What?"

"Shackin' up with me. It's a big deal."

"I know it's a big deal, that's why I wanna do it. You havin second thoughts Mick?"

"No I fuckin ain't havin second thoughts, fuck you very much." The older man scowled. "I'm just checkin you ain't gonna wander into this shit with your eyes closed and blame me when you figure out livin with me ain't the bed of roses you dreamed it would be."

Ian tipped his head back and laughed loudly, drawing the attention of a few nearby diners.

"What's so funny jackass?" Mickey snapped.

"You are, you grumpy fuck!" Ian giggled. "The happiest times of my life have been with you. The nights I fell asleep next to you and the mornings I woke up with you. The idea of living with you again is what's kept me going for the last year."

Mickey dropped his scowl and wiped his mouth. "Yeah? Well, me too."

"Let's stop worrying that this isn't what we want, alright? This is it for me Mick. I told you that before I got out. I waited for you. In every sense, I waited for you. It's time to start our lives over." Ian reached across the table and took Mickey's hand, playing idly with his fingers.

"I love you, Ian. I've missed you so fuckin much." Mickey confessed quietly, staring out of the window and into parking lot to avoid Ian's burning gaze.

"I love you too." Ian whispered with a smile ghosting his lips. "And I meant what I said about putting a ring on it too. So don't forget it."

Mickey scoffed and shook his head. "You wanna go down to courthouse like a couple of old queens?"

Ian felt the weight of his own words being thrown back at him and if he honestly believed Mickey was serious it would have floored him for good. It was another stab to the heart that he'd treated Mickey so badly when all the man wanted and needed was for Ian to love him enough to get stable. He smiled serenely at his man and nodded.

"That's exactly what I wanna do. It's what I shoulda done all those years ago instead of bein a selfish coward, too busy worrying about people thinkin I was like Monica to see that's exactly what I _was_ like. Hurting everyone who loved me without thinking or caring. So yeah, I'm gonna marry your ass before you got a chance to change your mind about me."

Ian leaned back in his seat and folded his arms across his chest, challenging Mickey to argue. The brunet sucked on the straw in his soda and let out a loud burp.

"Fine." He agreed. "But I ain't walkin down no aisle like some girl."

Ian burst into laughter. "Nobody asked you to."

Mickey grinned and pushed the tray of greasy wrappers away from him. "What now?"

"Whatever you want, Mick. This is your night. Wanna head home?"

"Don't have a home."

"Course you do. My place."

"Nah man, I got an _address_. Something to keep my PO happy. That's not my home."

Ian just shook his head and laughed. "Alright. Tomorrow we'll get us a home. Tonight you'll have to make do with an address."

"Your PO know you plan on moving to some shitty dive?"

Ian nodded. "Sure. John knows all about it. My Grand Plan, he calls it."

"Fuckin gay." Mickey snorted.

"Come on. I gotta get Lip's car back. Then we need to get you a beer." Ian stood up abruptly and Mickey had to scramble to follow him.

"Pull over." Mickey pointed to the field to his left.

"What? Why?" Ian slowed down but didn't stop.

"Just pull over."

Ian did as he was ordered and Mickey got out of the car, leaving Ian to trail after him. It all became clear when Ian spotted the chain link fence.

"The dugouts. Man, didn't know these were still here." He gazed around.

Mickey took a run up and grabbed onto the top of the fence. Ian watched in awe as the smaller man hauled himself up and over with effortless skill. He knew Mickey worked out a lot in prison but he never failed to make his mouth water when he showed off his physical strength. It was a reminder that every time Mickey let Ian take control when they were fucking it was a privilege and not a right.

"Come on, tough guy. For old time's sake."

Ian laughed and launched himself after his man.

"Seems to be the spot you wanna hit every time you get outta the joint huh." Ian noted.

Mickey grabbed Ian and pushed him up against the fence. "I got a spot I need hit right now, Gallagher. You gonna do the honors?"

Ian cupped Mickey's face in his hands and dipped his head to brush their lips together. "I better be the only one hittin your spots."

"Alright then. Chop chop." Mickey clapped his hands.

Ian grasped Mickey by the upper arms and spun them so the smaller man was pressed face first into the fence. Ian leaned down and kissed down the back of his neck, dragging his teeth down the skin and inhaling the familiar smell of his man.

"Mick...I love you and I wanna do anything to make you happy...but I've waited eleven months to fuck you. I need time with you. I need to look into your eyes. I can't fuck you here."

Mickey sucked in a breath. "I've said it before Gallagher and I'll say it again. You are so fuckin gay."

"Guilty." Ian agreed and nibbled on the skin at the base of Mickey's throat. "I can't help it. I know when I get inside of you again I'm gonna get all emotional. Sorry if that's weird."

"You say that like I don't know the first thing about you."

Ian turned Mickey in his arms so he was pressed against his front. He reached up and stroked Mickey's cheek with his thumb.

"This doesn't feel real. I can't believe you're here. Right in front of me." He choked out.

Mickey smiled up at him. "I'm here man. I ain't goin anywhere."

Ian used his thumb to tilt Mickey's chin up and he connected their lips once more. He went slowly at first, savoring every texture and taste, before flicking out his tongue to tease at Mickey's lips. Mickey opened up to him and their tongues met. A slow dance turned into frantic tango as the momentum hit them. A year was too long to go without kissing and touching. Ian wrenched himself away and panted for breath.

"Come on. We've gotta go before I fuck you right here and cry in the middle of a baseball field." Ian warned and made Mickey chuckle.

Kev's booming voice alerted everyone in the Alibi that Mickey had returned.

"There he is! Our fallen compadre; back where he belongs!"

Mickey blushed anxiously and looked around the bar for anyone that might wish him harm. It was full of familiar faces but nobody he should be worried about. No Mexicans or Milkoviches. They were all he had to worry about and he seemed to be in the clear so far.

"Hey Kev." Mickey reached out to grasp his hand but the man mountain scooped him up in a hug. Mickey caught V's eye and sent a pleading look her way.

"Put him down, Kevin. He just got outta prison and he probably hasn't showered yet." She started to pour a couple of beers.

Kev released him and Mickey smiled his thanks at V.

"It's on my to-do list." He promised her.

She smiled widely and placed a beer on the bar top. "Welcome home, Mickey."

He lifted the glass. "Thanks V."

Ian clinked his glass against Mickey's and took a sip. Mickey followed and closed his eyes when the taste hit his tongue.

"Man, that shit tastes good."

Ian frowned. "It really doesn't."

"Hey!" V scowled as she wiped down the bar.

"Been a long ass time since I had a beer, man. Never really got a taste for tequila."

The door to the bar opened and Lip bustled inside, rubbing his hands together to warm them up. Ian tossed him the car keys and he caught them in one hand.

"Hey guys." He greeted and fist bumped his younger brother.

"Hey. Thanks for the car." Ian smiled.

"Any time. You guys didn't bang in it though right?" Lip smirked.

Mickey rolled his eyes. "Fuck off. No we didn't."

Lip chuckled and extended his hand to Mickey. "Good to have you back Mickey."

The brunet shook the offered hand and nodded to the restroom. "Get me another?"

Ian smiled and waved to V to refill their glasses. Mickey wandered off and left Ian and Lip sitting at the bar.

"He doing okay?" Lip asked his brother.

Ian didn't answer immediately but after a moment nodded gently. "I think so."

"Good."

"Still thinks I might bail on him." Ian admitted.

Lip snorted derisively. "Not a chance."

"I know that. You know that. But I did it to him before and that shit sticks hard."

Lip nodded along in agreement. "I get it. So now you just gotta prove him wrong."

"I'm going to. Every damn day."

Lip hopped off the stool and embraced his brother. "House is empty tonight. Make it count."

Ian's jaw dropped and he looked at Lip in surprise. "Huh?"

"We've cleared out for the night. Give you guys a decent homecoming. See you tomorrow yeah?"

Ian nodded wildly. "Thanks Lip."

The older Gallagher saluted and sauntered out of the bar just as Mickey was heading back to his seat. Ian pushed the glass of beer in front of his partner.

"Neck that. Fast. We gotta go."

Mickey raised his eyebrows. "What's the rush?"

"House is empty. All night." Ian murmured.

Mickey didn't reply with words. Instead he picked up his drink and glugged it down like he was at a frat party before grabbing Ian by the arm and throwing a careless wave over his shoulder to Kev and V.

"Wait! I haven't paid for our drinks!" Ian tried to slow Mickey down.

Kev grinned wickedly. "Drinks are on me. Go get some, guys."

Mickey stood in the kitchen of the Gallagher house and felt his bottom lip tremble at the nostalgia washing over him. He'd stood in this spot just a few years earlier but it felt like a lifetime ago. It sometimes felt like it had happened to someone else entirely. Trying to get Ian to eat something so his meds didn't fuck him over. Sharing a coffee with Ian while the rest of the Gallaghers raced around them as they started their respective days. Making breakfast when Mandy arrived to tell him his bitch of a wife was in labor with his son. It all flashed before his eyes and made him unsteady on his feet. Ian wrapped his arms around Mickey from behind.

"I know it's weird. But it's gonna be okay."

Mickey held him close for a moment and took some deep breaths.

"So..." Ian murmured into Mickey's hair. "Any chance you need help scrubbing your back in the shower?"

"I can't decide what's worse." Mickey mused quietly when the two men were stripped naked and under the warm water spray.

"What's that?"

"My shitty Gallagher tattoo or the tits on your back."

Ian barked a laugh. "Tough call."

"Tits, man. I mean...really?"

"It was a misunderstanding. Maybe one day I'll save enough money for a cover up."

Ian squirted some shampoo into the palm of his hand and moved Mickey out of the spray. The older man hummed his approval when Ian began to massage his scalp.

"You're so beautiful." Ian whispered.

"Shut up."

Ian smiled softly. "You are. Beautiful and all mine. Forever."

"You tryna convince me or yourself?"

"Just statin' some facts."

Mickey rinsed the suds out of his hair and grabbed the shower gel. He took care to make sure all remnants of the prison smell were removed from his skin. Ian watched as he cleaned himself thoroughly. They'd showered together in prison every day for about two years but never alone. Always under the watchful gaze of the guards (some a little _too_ watchful for Mickey's liking) and always next to scores of other prisoners just looking for some kind of weakness to exploit. Everyone inside knew the two men were a couple. A proper couple, not a prison-bitch situation. But they didn't show affection anywhere other than inside their cell for their own protection.

"You done?"

Mickey nodded and turned off the water. Ian stepped out and grabbed a towel, using it to gently dry Mickey's pink skin.

"I can dry myself Gallagher." He drawled.

Ian shook his head. "Don't spoil my fun."

When he was done he dried himself and led Mickey by the hand to his bedroom. Mickey smiled when he saw the familiar single bed pushed up to the wall.

"First thing on the list for our new place: a bigger bed." He stated.

Ian couldn't keep the grin from his face when Mickey made plans for their future. He pulled back the covers and took the spot closest to the wall and welcomed Mickey in after him. They curled up together and Ian ran his hand all over Mickey's back and hip, occasionally sneaking a squeeze of the ass he loved so much. They kissed lazily, knowing they had all night. If Mickey closed his eyes he could almost hear the banging of cell doors slamming shut. It was strangely comforting to be reminded of the days he was locked up with Ian. The last few months had been a never-ending blur of sleepless nights and days in the laundry room with nobody to talk to. Almost without realizing their kissing and stroking had caused their dicks to wake up and join the reunion. Ian rolled his hips into Mickey, who lifted his legs to allow their crotches to meet.

"Holy fuck." Ian gasped when they began rutting together. "Fuck."

"That's the plan."

Ian huffed his laugh. "Grab the lube from the drawer."

Mickey obliged and handed the tube to Ian. He avoided Ian's gaze when he spoke. "I...I just gotta check...do we need to use condoms?"

Ian frowned slightly. "Huh? We were tested in prison and we were both clean. Fuck knows how...but we were."

Mickey reddened. "I know. But you know...you've been out for a while..."

Ian gaped at his partner. "You think I fucked around?"

Mickey was now blushing furiously. "I never said that. I just need to know before you stick your dick in my ass that I'm not at any risk. That shit could kill me. I have to ask."

Ian softened slightly but he was still outraged that Mickey could even think it. But they'd played Russian roulette with their sexual health way too many times in the past so it was absolutely legitimate that Mickey would need to be sure.

"Mick...I haven't even looked at another guy since I got out. I definitely haven't touched one. Or been touched by one. Weirdly, I lost my sex drive completely when I wasn't around you."

Mickey smiled with relief. "Alright."

"I'm a little worried for you actually." Ian remarked casually.

Mickey raised a brow. "Why's that then, tough guy?"

"It's been nearly a year. I got a lot stored up for you." Ian smirked.

"Bring it on."

Ian dipped his head and kissed Mickey deeply. "I love you Mick. I promised I would wait and I waited. I didn't let you down. I'm as clean today as I was the day I left prison."

"Me too." Mickey smiled happily.

Ian giggled and rolled Mickey onto his back before disappearing under the covers. Mickey gasped when he felt warm breath ghosting over his dick. "Ian...please..."

Ian grasped Mickey's solid length in his hand and flicked out his tongue to tease the head. He groaned loudly when muscle memory took over and Mickey grabbed at his hair.

"Jesus fuck Gallagher. You need to stop. I'm gonna blow."

"Give it to me, Mick." Ian coached and took Mickey to the back of his throat.

The older man couldn't hold back any longer and let out a strangled groan as he came hard. Ian swallowed down every drop and pulled off with a wet pop. He crawled back up the bed and emerged from under the covers with a huge grin on his handsome face and a sparkle in his eyes.

Mickey pounced and kissed him hard, teeth clashing and tongues battling for dominance. With one hand he found the lube in the bed beside him and passed it off to Ian.

"Get me ready. Need you inside me now."

Ian obliged without question and just moments later he was working a third finger into his partner. Mickey bucked his hips as he tried to ride Ian's fingers

"You good?"

"I'm good."

Ian slicked up his dick and lined up. He stared at Mickey, watching every movement on his face as he slowly inched his way inside of him.

"Ho-ly shit." Mickey exhaled. "Next time we go a year without this it's cuz we're dead."

Ian giggled and sniffled as he nodded his head. He bottomed out and stilled to allow Mickey to adjust.

"You're gonna cry now, aren't you?" Mickey sighed softly.

"Yup. You _were_ warned." Ian's sniffles became more regular.

"Fuck, Gallagher." Mickey huffed. "Why do you do this to me?"

"I'm sorry." Tears began to roll down Ian's face and drop onto Mickey's bare chest. Mickey's bottom lip trembled and his eyes filled up. He would've been fine if Ian hadn't started. But now he was joining in and the two of them were clinging to each other and crying quietly.

"This is fucked up." Mickey laughed.

Ian buried his face in Mickey's neck, changing the angle of his cock inside Mickey as he moved.

"Oh shit. Do that again."

Ian complied and Mickey's tears were forgotten as his sweet spot was nailed.

"Harder. Faster." Mickey demanded.

Suddenly Ian was filled with renewed energy and lifted onto his heels so he could pound into Mickey. He felt the almost-forgotten tingles in the base of his spine as his climax made itself known. He grabbed Mickey's dick and tugged on it in time with his thrusts.

"I'm close, Mick."

"Fuck...do it Gallagher. Give it to me."

Ian had never been so grateful to Lip in his life for clearing out of the house. He'd never been particularly loud in the bedroom. Probably after years if needing to fuck very quietly so he didn't get caught. But tonight he was in danger of alerting the neighbors. When his orgasm arrived it was accompanied by a cross between a grunt and a scream that seemed to last for at least twice as long as a normal climax. Mickey was a second behind him. Even though he'd already come once he still managed to coat his own stomach in a puddle of white fluid.

Ian pulled out carefully and flopped onto the bed beside Mickey, gathering him up and holding him close.

"We're gonna stick together." Mickey warned.

Ian chuckled quietly. "We need another shower."

"Hmm. Just another minute."

Ian ran his fingertips over Mickey's bare skin on his back. "That was amazing."

"You were loud as fuck."

"I know. Nice to be able to fuck without worrying who can hear us."

"Yeah."

"Sorry I cried. Not so good at keeping in my emotions these days." Ian sighed.

Mickey laughed. "These days? Been like this since the day I met you Gallagher."

"Guess so." Ian chuckled too.

"Don't ever change, man." Mickey pecked a kiss to Ian's shoulder. "Come on...I need to clean up and get some sleep."

The first five apartments were rat-infested crack dens that even Frank would turn his nose up at. The six was slightly better but had a strange smell that, after Mickey forced the issue, the realtor admitted was from the previous tenant dying of an overdose and not being found for nearly six months. They quickly passed on that and headed to apartment number seven with zero confidence that they were going to find their new home that day. They were wrong.

"What's the catch?" Mickey asked the realtor as he moved around the rooms. It had two double bedrooms, a large reception room with space for a dining table, a bathroom with a tub and a shower and a kitchen wouldn't didn't look out of place in a cookery magazine.

"No catch." The female agent, Sandy, shrugged and followed him around. "Landlady lives downstairs, wants the place taken by a quiet couple who won't cause any trouble."

Ian nodded. "That's definitely us...but she could rent this place out for double what she's asking for it. Or did I miss a zero off when I read the listing?"

Sandy laughed and shook her head. "No. She's loaded. Sees it as her way of giving back to people in the community who don't have much."

"That's _definitely_ us." Mickey remarked.

"She know we're both on probation?" Ian added and held his breath.

Sandy nodded. "Sure. I made sure all the places we've looked at knew your situation. If you want this place she needs to know by tonight."

Ian and Mickey shared a look and a smile.

"I like it." Mickey stated.

"I do too. And it's in a nice area. Svetlana will probably let Yev stay over." Ian agreed.

"We doin this?"

Ian beamed and nodded. "We're doin this."

In total the men spent nine nights sleeping in Ian's old bedroom in the Gallagher house. On the tenth day they moved into their apartment with all their worldly possessions. It wasn't much but it was theirs. They were about to order pizza when there was a knock at their door.

"Pizza that arrives before you even order it? What else have I missed while I was locked up?" Mickey joked to Ian as he opened the front door.

He froze on the spot when he realized he was face to face with his ex-wife. Her eyes were still icy cold but she wore a warm smile.

"Welcome home Mikhailo."

"Hey Svetlana." He smiled softly and hugged her loosely. It was only then that he noticed the small figure standing behind her and his heart jolted in his chest.

"Hey little man. You got big." He greeted Yevgeny gently.

The boy smiled shyly up at him. "Hi Dad."

"We are just to stand here on doorstep?" Svetlana teased.

"Course not. Come on in. Ian will be happy to see you."

Once inside Yev ran into Ian's arms and giggled when the tall redhead tickled him. Since his release Ian had built some bridges with Svetlana and Yevgeny. The youngster adored spending time with Ian.

"I bring house warming gifts." Svetlana handed over a bag and Mickey glanced inside, laughing when he saw the liter bottle of Russian vodka and a box of cigarettes.

"Thanks Lana."

He put the goodies aside and ordered enough pizza for the four of them. Yev fell asleep on the sofa while the adults chatted and Svetlana eventually got to her point.

"He is at school now." She told Mickey. "You will pick him up on Tuesdays and he sleeps here, you take him to school on Wednesdays. You have him Friday and Saturday nights every other weekend. This works for you?"

Mickey nodded dumbly at the offer of more than he ever expected.

"He is number one priority. Yes? Whatever else goes on in your shitty lives, he is only concern for all of us. You understand this?"

Mickey and Ian both nodded this time.

"Of course." Mickey agreed.

"100%." Ian added.

"He is crazy about space. Solar system. Planets. You should think of this when you decorate his bedroom." She smiled widely.

"Thanks Lana. I appreciate it." Mickey choked out.

"I know. I do this for Yevgeny. Not his fault we all make a mess of this so far. But that is the past. We look to the future now."

Ian felt his lip tremble and Mickey huffed loudly.

"You're gonna cry now, right?"

Ian sniffled as he giggled. "Afraid so."

"Jesus." Mickey laughed and swallowed down the tears he was fighting.

"You two are very gay." Svetlana noted dryly.

"Guilty." The two men answered simultaneously.

Tears were forgotten as they all fell about laughing, loud enough for Yevgeny to wake up and stare at them like they were all idiots.


End file.
